


I Need An Exorcism

by Cherrydate



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death In Dream, Demonic Possession, Emotional Manipulation, Gore, Multi, Swearing, if you romanticize ace and the entity's relationship i will game end you, the relationship part isnt there yet but it will be soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydate/pseuds/Cherrydate
Summary: Sometimes second chances go worse than anyone could imagine. ~ idk what this is i was just listening to exorcism by creep-p/eyeris and i said: hey. material





	I Need An Exorcism

Meg knew it was dangerous, but she didn’t care. She needed to run; she needed to think, and the stuffiness of her home in the suburbs was too much for her to handle at a time like this. Her heart fluttered in her chest, feeling as if it would burst from her rib cage and she knew it wasn’t because of her running. Her mind raced as nothing and nobody but Nea crossed her mind. She was in love with her best friend and didn’t know how to share the news to her.

The athlete was never a shy person when it came to being honest with people; it was rather simple to her. You express your feelings to said being, await their response and then react depending on their answer. If the opinion they voice is the opposite of yours, you just shrug and move on with your life. However, she considered Nea one of the most important people to her and she feared ruining their friendship; the thought of rejection terrified her.

Quick as a rabbit, Meg weaved her way through trees and bushes, knowing her pathing by heart. However, an unusual sight caught in the corner of her eye caused her to collide with a nearby tree. The fiery redhead corrected her posture, glaring angrily at whatever had ruined her run. Then, her heart sank.

What was Ace doing out here all by himself? Meg could recall that he was too afraid to venture out into the darkness of the dense woods and fog that surrounded the neighborhood. Wouldn’t he rather be enveloped in the warmth and protection of his new house now that they had escaped?

She approached the man, gathering a clearer picture of just what the hell he was doing. And it...was nothing? Yep, he was just staring at the sky without a care in the world. It was oddly unsettling.

Meg regained the courage to use her voice; with a rather aggressive tone, the woman called out to him. “Ace! What the fuck are you doing out here?” Her stomach dropped as he turned to face her.

The first thing she did was look him in the eye and immediately after she regretted that action. Her icy blue eyes met with his horrific blank stare. His eyes were glossed over, the sclera blending in with the iris to create a blurred brownish gray color. His pupil seemed to have vanished entirely under the faded veil that seemed to be over his usual bright orbs.

Meg took a step back, a pale hand covering her mouth that struggled to speak. They escaped The Entity, things were supposed to be normal from now on - she couldn’t deal with this anymore. The woman felt her body flood with rage as her voice had suddenly returned to her like a boomerang. “Oh fuck off! What is it now, another fucking demon?!”

Two black appendages emerged from the leaves beneath her feet, crunching as the familiar legs of The Entity gripped her bare ankles. No, no no, this can’t be happening again. Meg struggled against the iron grasp of her attacker, but to no avail; It burned and hurt her skin the more she struggled.

The squeezing of the legs got tighter until her ankles gave out, bone shattering and flesh squishing. Blood splattered onto The Entity as Meg fell to the ground with a sickening scream. The determined athlete tried crawling away when her head was pressed hard to the ground by a foot; Ace’s foot.

Meg’s sobs meant nothing to the man as he pressed harder, keeping her in place. An orange glow emitted from the ground below her and before she knew it, she was impaled in the stomach by The Entity himself. The whole situation gave her Endgame Collapse vibes; her mind was a jumble of terrified pleas.

The appendage tearing into her stomach ripped out of her body, pulling her intestines out with it. Meg watched in horror as her guts spilled from her damaged body, crimson pouring out in large amounts and coating the dead autumn leaves in red specks. It would have been considered artistic under different circumstances.

The sickening dull purple organ hung from her opened abdomen like party streamers and was accompanied by droplets of red confetti, what a pitiful party this was. Burning pain shot through Meg’s body all over and it felt like her lungs were set ablaze. She let out a choked wheeze in an attempt to scream for help.

The last thing she remembered before her vision went black was the cruel, sadistic smile of Visconti himself as he stood before her. What did he do? Why was he so-

Meg sat up, a shrill scream finally emerging from her throat. The feeling of her clogged throat had dissipated and the burning was nowhere to be found. In fact, Meg was in her darkened room, lying in the familiar bed that she slept in every night. Her first instinct was to press her hand to her stomach. To her surprise, everything was still intact; not a scratch or scar seen on her flesh.

She felt a chill run down her spine as she recalled the expression of her friend. The murderous gaze on his face was engraved into her mind and she saw that expression every time she closed her eyes. Why Ace? She couldn’t remember a time that he even came close to freaking her out. Along with that, The Entity had never made an appearance in her nightmares for two months now. What the hell was that even?

The redhead looked over to the dresser aside her bed, the phone resting on it. She gripped it with a swift movement and opened up her chat with Nea. Something was terribly wrong due to the feeling of dread nestling deep inside of her. To her surprise, she already had two texts from Nea.

>Nea: meg, i had a nightmare  
>Nea: about the entity

Fuck.


End file.
